All songs
Over the course of there almost 30 year long career The Kinks produced a total of 614 songs. You can see them all as a list here: Act Nice & Gentle Acute Schizophrenia Paranoia Blues Add It Up After The Ball After The Fall Afternoon Tea Against The Tide Aggravation Alcohol All About Me All Day And All Of The Night All Night Stand All Of My Friends Were There All She Wrote Americana And I Will Love You Angel Of Death Angola (Wrong Side Of The Law) Animal Animal Farm Animals In The Zoo Announcement Announcement Announcement Announcement Announcement Anytime Apeman Are You Ready Girl? Around The Dial Arrival Art Lover Art School (dialog) Art School Babe Arthur Artificial Light Artificial Man Astral Nightmare Attitude Australia Autumn Almanac Away From You Babies Baby Face Back In The Front Room Back To Front Bald Headed Woman The Ballad Of Julie Finkle Banana Boat Song Baptism Batman Theme Be Rational Beautiful Delilah Beautiful Night Ben's Death Berkeley Mews Bernadette A Better Thing Better Things Big Black Smoke Big Sky Black Messiah The Blessing The Blues Body Brainwashed Bright Lights Brother Bug Burning Desire Cadillac Catch Me Now I'm Falling Celluloid Heroes Charity Children's Carol Chosen People Clichés Of The World (B Movie) Climb Your Wall Close to The Wire Cold Winter Come Dancing Come On Now Come To The River Completely Complicated Life Conspiracy The Contenders Creatures Of Little Faith Creepin' Jean Cricket Dad And The Green Amp (dialog) Dance Of The Azuras Dancing In The Street Dandy Danger Zone Darling I Respect You David Watts Daybreak Daylight Days De-Bug Dead End Street The Deal Dear Margaret Death Of A Clown Dedicated Follower Of Fashion Definite Maybe Demolition Denmark Street Destroyer Did Ya Did You See His Name? Displaced Person Do It Again Do You Remember Walter? Do You Wish To Be A Man? Doing The Best For You Don't Don't Ever Change Don't Ever Let Me Go Don't Forget To Dance Don't You Fret Down All The Days (Till 1992) Dreams Drift Away Drivin' Ducks On The Wall Duke Eastern Eyes Easy Come, There You Went Education 80 Days Elevator Man The Empire Song (Our World) Emptiness End Of The Season Entertainment Eternity Ev'rybody's Gonna Be Happy Everybody's A Star (Starmaker) Expectations (A) Face In The Crowd Fancy Father Christmas Feeling Finale Fire Burning The First Time We Fall In Love Flash's Confession Flash's Dream (The Final Elbow) Flowers In The Rain Fortis Green Fractured Mindz Free Me Freedom Lies The Front Room (dialog) Full Moon Funny Face A Gallon Of Gas Get Back In Line Get Up The Getaway (Lonesome Train) Give Me Love, Give Me Peace On Earth Give Something Back Give The People What They Want Giving Glamour God In My Brain God's Children Going Solo Good Day Good Golly Miss Molly The Good Life Good Luck Charm The Good Times Are Gone Got Love If You Want It Got My Feet On The Ground Got To Be Free Gotta Get The First Plane Home Groovy Movies Guilty The Hard Way Harry Rag Hatred (A Duet) Have A Cuppa Tea Have Another Drink Hay Fever He's Evil Headmaster Heart Of Gold Helga Here Come The People In Grey Here Comes Flash Here Comes Yet Another Day Hidden Quality Hide And Seek Hold My Hand Holiday Holiday In Waikiki Holiday Romance Holloway Jail Hope Hot Potatoes House In The Country How Are You How Do I Get Close Hunchback (dialog) Hymn For A New Age I Am Free I Believed You I Bet You Won't Stay I Don't Need You Any More I Go To Sleep I Gotta Go Now I Gotta Move I Need You I Took My Baby Home I'll Get Over I'll Remember I'm A Hog For You Baby I'm A Lover Not A Fighter I'm Crying I'm In Disgrace I'm Not Like Everybody Else I'm On An Island I'm Sorry I've Been Driving On Bald Mountain I've Got That Feeling I've Got Your Number I, The Victim Imaginary Man Imaginations Real In A Foreign Land In A Moment In A Space In The Mouth Of Madness In You I Believe The Informer Introduction Introduction (dialog) Introduction to Lola Introduction To Solution Is It Any Wonder? Is There Life After Breakfast? Is This the Only Way It (I Want It) It Ain't Over, 'Till Its Done! It Could Have Been Him It's Alright It's Alright (Don't Think About It) It's Alright (Havana Version, The Kinks Name - dialog) It's Alright (Managers - dialog) It's Alright (Up tempo, On The Road - dialog) It's Too Late Jack The Idiot Dunce Johnny Thunder Juke Box Music Julie Finkle (dialog) Just Can't Go To Sleep Just Friends Just Passing Through Kentucky Moon Killer's Eyes Killing Time King Kong King Of The Whole Wide World Kochan Labour Of Love Ladder Of Success Ladies Of The Night The Last Assembly Last of the Steam-Powered Trains Lavender Hill Lavender Lane Lazy Old Sun Let It Be Written Let Me Be The LIE! Life After Life (Transformation) Life Goes On Life On The Road Lincoln County Listen To Me Listen To The Spirit A Little Bit Of Abuse Little Bit Of Emotion A Little Bit Of Sunlight Little Man In A Little Box Little Miss Queen Of Darkness Little Queenie Little Women Live Life Living On A Thin Line Lola London Song Lonely Hearts Long Distance Long Lonely Road Long Tall Sally Long Tall Shorty A Long Way From Home Look A Little On The Sunny Side Look For Me Baby Look Through Any Doorway Loony Balloon Lost And Found Lost In Your Arms Louie Louie Love Gets You Love In The World Love Me Till The Sun Shines Low Budget Marathon March Of The Children Massive Reductions Matter Of Decision Maximum Consumption Maybe I Love You Mean Disposition Members Of The Club Mick Avory's Underpants Midwich Shuffle Milk Cow Blues The Million-Pound-Semi-Detached Mindless Child Of Motherhood Mirror Of Love Misery Misfits Missing Persons Misty Water Moments Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday Money Money & Corruption / I Am Your Man Money Talks The Moneygoround Mongolia Song/No Surprises Monica Morning Song Morphine Song Most Exclusive Residence For Sale Motorway Mountain Woman Move Over Moving Pictures Mr. Big Man Mr. Churchill Says Mr. Pleasant Mr. Reporter Mr. Shoemaker's Daughter Mr. Songbird Mr. Wonderful Muswell Hillbilly My Big Sister (dialog) My Diary My Name (dialog) Mysterious Love Naggin' Woman National Health Natural Gift Never Met A Girl Like You Before New World Next Door Neighbour Nine To Five No More Looking Back No More Mysteries No One Listen No Return Nobody Gives Nobody's Fool Noise Not Far Away Nothin' In The World Can Stop Me Worryin' 'Bout That Girl Nothin' More To Lose Nothing Lasts Forever Nothing To Say Now And Then Nuclear Love Oh Where Oh Where Is Love? Oh! What A Day It's Gonna Be Oklahoma U.S.A. On The Map On The Outside Once A Thief One Energy One Fine Day One More Time One Night With You One Of The Survivors Only A Dream Oobadiooba Opening Opening Ordinary People Other People's Lives Out Of The Wardrobe Over My Head Over The Edge Party Line Peace In Our Time People Take Pictures of Each Other Perfect Strangers Permanent Waves Phenomenal Cat Phobia Picture Book Pictures In The Sand Plastic Man Polly The Poseur Postcard From London Powerman Predictable Preservation Pressure Prince Of The Punks Property Psycho Lounge Queenie Quiet Life Rainy Day In June Rats The Real World Remember Who You Are Repetition Return Return to Waterloo Reveal Yourself Revenge Ring The Bells The Road Rock 'N' Roll Cities A Rock 'N' Roll Fantasy Rock Siva Rock You, Rock Me Rosemary Rose Rosy Won't You Please Come Home Run Run Away From Time Running Round Town Rush Hour Blues Salvation Road Sand On My Shoes Sane Scattered Schooldays Scrapheap City Scum Of The Earth Second-Hand Car Spiv See My Friends See The Beast Sesame Street Session Man Set Me Free 7th Channel Shangri-la She Bought A Hat Like Princess Marina She's Got Everything She's My Girl Shepherds Of The Nation The Shirt Sitting By The Riverside Sitting In My Hotel Sitting In The Midday Sun Sitting On My Sofa Situation Vacant Skin And Bone Sleepless Night Sleepwalker Slum Kids So Long So Mystifying Sold Me Out Some Mother's Son Somebody Stole My Car Something Better Beginning Soothe Sayer (Mukti's Song) Spiritual Planet Spiritual Planet (Reflection) Spotty Grotty Anna Stand Up Comic Starstruck State Of Confusion Still Searching Stolen Away Your Heart Stop Your Sobbing Stormy Sky Storyteller Strangers Such A Shame Summer's Gone Sunny Afternoon (Wish I Could Fly Like) Superman Supersonic Rocket Ship Surviving Susannah's Still Alive Sweet Lady Genevieve Take One More Chance Tapas Telepathy Tell Her, Tell Him Tell Me Now So I'll Know Thanksgiving Day That Old Black Magic The Brick Wall The Children's Theme The Fair The Funeral There Is No Life Without Love There's A Change In The Weather There's A New World Just Opening For Me Things Are Getting Better Things Are Gonna Change (The Morning After) Think Visual The Third Single (dialog) This I Know This Is Where I Belong This Man He Weeps Tonight This Strange Effect This Time Tomorrow Till Death Us Do Part Till The End Of The Day Time Will Tell Tin Soldier Man Tired Of Waiting For You To The Bone Tokyo Too Hot Too Much Monkey Business Too Much On My Mind Too Serious Top Of The Pops The Tourist Toymaker True Phenomenon True Story Trust Your Heart 20th Century Man Twist And Shout Two Sisters UK Jive Uncle Son Underneath The Neon Sign Unfinished Business Unreal Reality Victoria The Video Shop Vietnam Cowboys Village Green The Village Green Preservation Society Violet Dreams The Virgin Soldier March/Ballad Of The Virgin Soldier Visionary Dreamer Voices Voices In The Dark The Voodoo Walk Wait Wait Till The Summer Comes Along The Waiting Hours Wall Of Fire War Is Over Waterloo Sunset The Way Love Used To Be Welcome Home, Ben Welcome To India Welcome To Sleazy Town A Well Respected Man A Well-Bred Englishman What Are We Doing What's In Store For Me When A Solution Comes When Big Bill Speaks/The Man Who Knew A Man (dialog) When I See That Girl Of Mine When I Turn Off The Living Room Light When The Wind Blows (Emergency) When Work Is Over When You Were A Child Where Are They Now? Where Did My Spring Go? Where Do You Come From Where Have All The Good Times Gone Whip Lady Who Do You Think You Are Who'll Be The Next In Line Whose Foolin' Who Why?!! Wicked Annabella Wildman Willesden Green Wonder Where My Baby Is Tonight Wonderboy Word Of Mouth Working At The Factory Working Man's Café The World Is Changing Hands The World Keeps Going Round World of Our Own Writing The Song (dialog) X-Ray Yes Sir, No Sir Yo-Yo You Can't Stop The Music You Can't Win You Do Something To Me You Don't Know My Name You Make It All Worthwhile You Really Got Me You Shouldn't Be Sad You Still Want Me You're Asking Me You're Looking Fine Young And Innocent Days Young Conservatives Yours Truly, Confused N10